Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Blissful Lyss Turner 72
Summary: What happens when life gets normal , you feel overworked and have nothing to do but hide from your pain ? ... You go on an adventure. An adventure for love , hope and dreams. An adventure to the unknown. Harry Potter X over.
1. Bellatrix's Curse

1**_Can't fight the moon light -_**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anyone! No one from either Harry Potter , or Charmed. Thank you very much. I wish I did , but I am afraid I don't. **_

_**Notes - Set sometime in the future. Well , hmm... It would be set in between the fifth and six book of Harry Potter but set in the year 2010 which means Piper is 37 , Phoebe is 35 , and Paige is 33. Phoebe still works for the bay mirror , Paige doesn't have a job , Piper owns P3 but spends most of her time with her boys , Wyatt and Chris , who are the ages of about 7 and 6. Leo isn't mortal , he got his powers back , and isn't in this story that much. Phoebe and Paige are still single and Piper is married to Leo. **_

_**Also , I may not be 100 correct on my Harry Potter info because I haven't read the books in awhile so please forgive me. **_

_**There are a few spoilers for HBP later on in this story. Thank you.** _

_Let the story begin , _

_**Bellatrix's Curse**_

"You know mum , I still don't see why Harry isn't aloud to have his own room. I mean , after all , he practically bloody lives here." the youngest of 6 sons , Ron Weasley , complained to his busy bee of a mother , Molly Weasley as she handed him one of the magically dried dishes to be put away in the nearby cupboard.

Molly rolled her eyes but still managed that cheerful grin she seemed to always have. "Harry does just fine rooming with you Ronald."

"Yeah , You should just be happy Professor Dumbledore is letting him spend the remaining part of the summer here , Ron." Hermione Granger stepped into Grimmauld's kitchen carrying two large , empty but dirty bowls with both of her tiny , petite hands. She put them on the counter then turned to Molly or who she referred to as Mrs. Weasley. "Fred would like another bowl of stew and George says that you should probably bring out the tea." Hermione continued to smile at Mrs. Weasley. "Professor Dumbledore should arrive with Harry any moment now."

Molly grinned as a comply to the young girl. "Thanks Hermione dear. Ronald and I should be done in a short matter of time. Harry's arrival is very exciting but could you please tell Fred to come get his own stew." Molly took the dirty glassware from Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Sure thing Mrs. Weasley." Hermione left the room with a somewhat cheerful step.

Ron made a noise and stuck out his tongue in disgust. Molly turned to him with a strange look. "What is it Ronald ?" She dragged out her voice to sound annoyed.

"I just don't get it. It's great that Harry's coming , but why does everyone get so choked up about it ? I mean , come on , It's just Harry." Ron sighed while putting away another dish.

"Why ? Are you jealous Ron?" asked Ginny Weasley as she peeked into the kitchen from the door frame. Ron went to challenge her but she cut him off. "Harry's here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry , Harry. Come in." Arthur Weasley held out both hands to retrieve one of Harry Potters trunks. Harry along with the rest of the clan that was behind him was glad that they weren't the ones having to carry their things in.

Harry came into the door , first and foremost receiving a group of endless hugs from his friends. "Hi all. How are you ?" He asked , leaning out of a hug from Ginny and readying himself for one from Hermione.

"Great , Great." Ginny and Hermione squealed out in unison.

"I'm glad to hear it." Harry smiled , turning back to help Arthur with his things.

"I don't know why you all didn't just use magic." A man with a patch over one eye and a wooden leg came through the door.

"Because it was just as easy to do it ourselves." an old raspy voice , Albus Dumbledore came after old Mad-eye Moody.

Followed by Dumbledore was a tall man , just a tinsy bit over 6 feet , he had broad shoulders and a fit somewhat muscular body. His eyes were grayish hazel and matched his light brown silver streaked boyish hair cut. He was known as Remus Lupin.

"Good evening everyone." He waved with his free hand (the other occupied with a small trunk of his own things). He came in just as Ron and Molly made it out of the kitchen. "Arthur , Molly , Fred , George , Ron , Hermione , Ginny." He nodded to them, giving them that rare smile he usually didn't wear anymore. "I'm glad to see your alright."

Ginny, the first one to usually be the inquisitor kept her position and gave Remus a slight frown. "Of course , why wouldn't we be?" she looked at Hermione who gave her an agreed look.

"Yeah. What's wrong Professor Lupin ?" Hermione blankly stared at him. It was becoming obvious that Lupin walked in with a somewhat of a depressing look on his face. But what had come to stump her was the fact that he seemed to be the only one.

"Remus is having some personal troubles." Moody spat , thrashing his body around on his heel to face Lupin.

Harry rolled his eyes. The order had informed him that he was not to talk of Lupin's "Personal troubles" out in front of public , but thinking to himself he quickly decided that Hermione and the Weasleys were much more than just 'public'. "Remus is trying to remove the curse." Harry told them , his voice somewhat quiet.

Hermione raised an eyebrow , "You mean your werewolf curse? But don't you take wolfsbane?"

Remus hesitated before he went to answer but Dumbledore stopped him. "I would like to have a rest before. Maybe we could talk more about this in the sitting room." Albus waved his hands and the remaining luggage apparated from the hands of a struggling Mr. Weasley.

Moody and a flushed looking Remus followed behind Dumbledore to the sitting room. Hermione , and the rest of the children went in and sat down after them while Arthur joined them and Molly took the conversational part as a time to start tea , so she went to the kitchen.

Remus sat in the corner in a nice sitting chair by the light of the fire while the kids crowded onto one of the sofas. Harry sat with Ginny beside him and Ron and Hermione snuggled up close. They had become a bit more than just friends with in the last few days that Miss Granger had arrived.

Dumbledore took a rest in another armchair , Moody paced the floor in the background while Arthur sat Indian style on the floor.

"So , Professor Lupin , why is it that you want to take away the curse ? I mean , you take Wolfs bane , right ?" Hermione leaned back against Ron , earning a confused glance from Harry.

Remus shook his head , keeping his eyes only on the fire. "Well , uh , yes Hermione. But now that Sirius has gone , I have no one to stop me from hunting down that cousin of his who did this to me."

Harry's eyes got big. This was something Remus failed to mention to him. "Bellatrix?"

Hermione twitched her nose , "But wouldn't that have to mean , that she is a...a...a Werewolf?"

Dumbledore held up his hand , not really wanting for Remus to go on. No one was really suppose to hear this , but he figured they all knew too much anyway , he mine as well let them go on.

"An Antimangus. It's just that when she bit me , I had different side affects." Remus mentioned sadly.

"But how in the bloody hell do we break such a curse ? Remus , you have lived perfectly off Wolf's bane for years now. Why is it so important that we get rid of your were side now?" Moody stopped pacing for a brief moment.

Remus sighed almost inaudibly. "Because Sirius is no longer alive to stop me otherwise." He slowly turned towards Moody. "I have lost my best friend , my brother. The only way I can truly be happy now is to live my life without this."

"I guess Remus is quite right. This curse is a constant reminder of our late friend." Dumbledore said in a wise voice. "That is why I have searched for a way to get rid of it. The only way I have found is to destroy the object of which bestowed it upon him."

Harry stood , remembering all of a sudden that Bellatrix was the one to murder his godfather. "I will destroy her. Tonks couldn't , but I may be able to."

Dumbledore laughed in that off kind of creepy way which earned him an uncertain look from Hermione , Harry , Ron and Ginny. "No Harry. Bellatrix is no You-Know-Who , but she is no mediocre either. Harry you are strong and powerful but if you are not careful Bellatrix Black could take your head off in one good stroke."

After a moment Harry indignantly flopped back down onto the sofa.

"Well , what is it that you have called upon Professor Dumbledore? I mean if it isn't Harry than what else could it be ?" Ginny Weasley found her voice.

Dumbledore smiled. "You mean 'Who' is it that I've called upon?" Dumbledore glanced over Remus's head at the large old grandfather clock. "Well , if they accepted my letter you will find out in about...24 hours."

Remus's eyes grew large and a scrunch appeared on his forehead matching just about everyone else's expressions. "Yes, but who are they ?" Ron asked quietly.

"Oh , but the Charmed Ones of course." Dumbledore shrugged pleasantly , giving them all an assuring grin.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Wyatt! Chris! Breakfast , now!" Piper Halliwell came into the kitchen raising her hands with a high pitched squeal. She flipped two pieces of toast onto separate plates then sat them down on the islands table top in front of two small island stools. Glancing to the outside from the window she couldn't help but look utterly rigid when she saw only dark clouds and lots of rain in the air. She leaned against the counter with sigh when her two boys fell through the kitchen's swinging door.

"Morning mum." the eldest , blonde haired boy greeted with a slow wave as he hopped up onto one of the stools.

"Morning mum." the other , younger boy echoed , hopping onto the other stool. "What is it that we're having this morning?"

"Toast , eggs , milk." Piper said , somewhat dryly.

The older boy , Wyatt Halliwell , fumbled with the crisp toast and it almost landed on the floor if it were not for the hand that caught it that had just come through the door.

"Be careful boys , wouldn't want your mother to scold you for fallen toast , now , would we ?"

"No Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt agreed with a helpless glance to his irritated mother.

With a glare , Piper took the piece of toast from her sisters passing hand. She flipped it back onto Wyatt's breakfast plate.

Wyatt and Chris didn't hesitate to start eating their food. Their mother wasn't at all in a good mood this unusually dark morning.

"Have a nice sleep?" Piper inquired to her little sister , a bit of a nicer voice to Phoebe than with her children.

Phoebe shrugged. "No , not really." She poured herself a cup of coffee."I had that dream again. You know , the one about the .. Hmm..I am not quite sure what it was about. But it was really ..well.., a bit scary at moments."

"Dreams aren't scary Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt informed his Aunt , taking a few seconds to stop his fast eating.

Phoebe glared at him , "You just worry about that toast."

Chris laughed and Wyatt orbed a piece of egg at his forehead. "Don't pick on me." Chris groaned in disapproval when he picked it off. "Don't complain , you asked for it."

"Hey , cut it out you two." Piper pointed a warning finger at them. She handed Chris a napkin then turned back to her sister. "You know , Phoebe , You do work an awful lot. You could just be really stressed?" Piper reached out to touch her sisters cheek.

"Nah. Well , maybe. I don't know. I don't think that I am working _that _much."

"Well , I think you have and that's why you are having nightmares. You need a vacation." Piper trailed off with conviction , then , getting a quick thought said, "Or this is a warning . Something that has to do with your nightmare."

"Which warning? What nightmare?" Paige Matthews-Halliwell groggily entered the Manor's cooking corners with a deep frown on her face. "Morning everyone."

Paige leaned on the opposite side of the island and snatched a bite of toast from her youngest nephew. She glowered at him fiercely when he went to protest , so he shrunk back down on his stool and tested out his eggs instead.

"Morning Paige." Piper and Phoebe greeted in unison. "We were just talking. It seems Phoebe had another one of those dreams. We think that the fact that she works too much might have something to do with it."

"Oh. Do these nightmares consist of some x-rated sexual, violently pleasurable, erotic smut dreams with a handsome , large, muscular, nightmare man?" Paige humored somewhat seriously with bits of chewed toast on her lips.

"I don't have sex in my dreams. And also , I only see glimpses of a man in a scary place. I have never actually seen his face , therefore you just keep quiet , Paige." Phoebe muttered looking briefly up from her coffee.

Paige knew she was in trouble when Wyatt and Chris stared up at her with a look between interest and disbelief. "What?" She shrugged innocently. "I'm only stating the truth. I can't help it if that's what Phoebe dreams about."

"Well neither can Phoebe." Piper groaned after seeing Phoebe's troubled stare at the floor. "And Paige , next time you do your R rated rant , could you please not do it in front of my children."

Paige held up her hands in a mock surrender. "Fine , whatever you say. I'll limit my rants to G versions next time I'm in with the tots." Paige slightly giggled at her own joke but stopped when she saw Phoebe , who was now picking up the mail from the breakfast table and giving it a stunned expression. "Phoebe, You alright?"

Phoebe stood in a silenced gaze , the look not leaving for even a second as her eyes skimmed through a hefty seemingly 5 page letter.

"Phoebe." Piper tried , not even have seeing her go to the table.

Phoebe didn't answer.

Piper and Paige shared a slow worried glance then sought out to stare back at Phoebe.

Piper could somewhat sense the tension coming from Phoebe to the letter so Piper figured it was serious. "Okay , boys , why don't you go get ready for school now." She came behind Wyatt and pulled him carefully by the back of his arms off the stool. She did the same with Chris. The boys obeyed and left the room.

Then Piper and Paige came near their sister who was somewhat tardily reading the pages of the letter. "Phoebe , honey , who's it from ?"

Phoebe hesitantly looked up when her sisters were right next to her. "Professor Dumbledore. From Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has a problem and he'd like us to help."


	2. Miss Independent

1**_Miss Independent _**

"Dumbledore ? As in Professor _Albus_ Dumbledore?" Paige Matthews - Halliwell practically squealed , snatching the letter from her big sisters finger tips.

Piper slowly looked up to her baby sister who was doing some kind of crazy dance in the open space of the Halliwell Manor's kitchen breakfast area. "Do you know him?" Piper stared at her only for a moment , turning her attention back to Phoebe who was grasping the chair in front of her for support , amazed that there was another magical community existed.

"Do I know him?" Paige repeated excitedly , "Of course I know him. Well , sort of. I met him at a Magic school meeting. Hogwarts was getting too crowded and he wanted to know if maybe I would take some of his students , but since I only teach active powers and Hogwarts uses wands the students wouldn't be learning the same things , therefore , he had to send them to Beaux batons." Paige blurted out.

"Paige.." Piper gave her a sharp look. "What in the hell are you talking about ?"

Paige went to answer but she heard a suggestive cough come from her older sister. "Paige , read Piper the letter."

Paige nodded , knowing that maybe that would be best for her too. Paige cleared her throat and started , out loud , ...

_Dear Charmed Ones ,_

_I know some of us may have never met before , but I am pretty sure I have at least had the privilege to make the acquaintance of the youngest , Paige , If I am correct. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore , Head Master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have been teaching and watching over this school for many many years now. I would like you to know that I know of you and your ancestry , I know of Melinda Warren and I am well aware that you three are witches. I am a wizard. But I know that in your deal of magic , Wizards are not liked by Witches , but here in London and at Hogwarts that is an unproven fact. We find the two sorts to get along just fine. Although you may have heard that we do use wands. Anyway , I trust that you are very busy and don't want to waste that much of your time , I will get right to the point. I am in great need of your assistance. Immediately if you can. I have a good man , a resigned teacher here at Hogwarts , Remus Lupin who is in ..."_

'_Remus Lupin._' the sisters shared a quick look .Paige had never heard of him and it was obvious that neither Phoebe or Piper had either.

"_Who is in need of your help. He is a cursed man. A man who has been left with an awful disposition during nights of the full moon. I ask that you keep in mind that Remus Lupin is not evil. He has not brought this upon himself. He was attacked by an evil source of magic as a young boy. She has left him cursed. He is currently taking a Wolfsbane potion to control himself , but he fears that since a close supporter of his that has now passed is no longer here that he will be able to continuously carry out taking the potion. I as a wise man worry of not only his safety , but the safety of others as well. I know of only one way to remove the curse. Destroying the object that has put it upon him , as far as in my belief I am pretty sure that this evil 'object' still resides here on this planet and goes about her malevolent doings. This is where you come in my dear friends. Bellatrix , her being of my objection , must be carefully and quietly destroyed. Here we have no strong enough power to defeat her. I ask that you three come to Hogwarts , to do away with her. In order to help this good man , Remus Lupin. I have arranged your means of getting here in the next 24 hours within the next 3 pages. I do hope you agree and help us , we will forever be in your debt._

_Signed ,_

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore _

_P.s - Please bring comfortable , warm clothing. The end of summer is reaching near here at Hogwarts. Please be prepared for it."_

Paige exhaled loudly when she was done with the letter , amazed at how she had read it in only a few breaths. "So , Yay or Nay?"

"I think we need to talk this out." Phoebe said calmly. This was a lot to understand and work through. They really needed to discuss this.

Piper took a calm yet deep breath. "I don't think there is that much to talk about Phoebe , they are obviously innocents. Or atleast this Remus Lupin is."

"Yea. Come on , Phoebe. I mean , hello , It's hogwarts." Paige stared at Phoebe with great enthusiasm in her voice and eyes.

Phoebe shook her head slowly , "Paige , We know very little about this school. Or this headmaster , or this man. For all we know this could be a trap. Besides , I have to work and I really can't afford to suddenly orb out to London. Elise would kill me."

"Phoebe!" Piper and Paige yelled in unison at the same frustrated tone.

"What ? I have a job that needs to be done." Phoebe sighed.

"Well you also have a job as a Charmed one that needs to be done. All we'll have to do is orb there for a few minutes , meet everyone , kick some ass , say a little spell , and then we're back. It's easy. Plus , I said I wanted you away from work." Piper's voice was stern , she used a voice that she normally saved just for her boys.

"But what about this Lupin fellow ? He could be a warlock , or a demon for all we know." Phoebe rambled , desperately trying to get them to turn it down.

"Phoebe." Paige pushed gently.

"I have this load of letters I have to go through. And we are starting another one of those 'Win a date with Phoebe' competitions again. I can't possibly leave , not even for a few hours."

"Phoebe Halliwell , stop making these lousy excuses. It's not working. You are going to meet Professor Dumbledore tomorrow and we're going to help Remus Lupin , who ever or whatever he may be. Oh , and when we get back , Me and Elise , issues , big time. Clearly." Piper slapped her hand down onto the table with a fierce look in her brown eyes. She could always tell when her little sis had spent too much time working. Phoebe always got this way around this time of year.

The rainy season had started here in San Francisco , a time for depression for the single childless Phoebe Halliwell. Therefore Phoebe worked 24-7 to try to avoid it. Which sometimes meant keeping astray from her witchy duties.

"Phoebe , just come with us. You'll have fun , and if you don't you'll be back before you know it." Paige hugged Phoebe's shoulders in high hopes.

Phoebe exhaled , defeated , "Fine. But I am taking my laptop , and I am orbing back the first time Elise calls me."

"Oh , Yay!" Paige clapped happily.

---------------------------

**The Next Morning -**

"Phoebe ! We are leaving in 2 minutes , if you are not down here in 30 seconds , We're leaving you here." Piper shouted from the landing of the Halliwell manor's steps.

"I'm coming , I'm coming. Don't loose your pants , I'll be there in a minute." Phoebe called back in a rushed voice , she was struggling to fit all her work things in one small duffle bag , it was not working very well.

"Paige" Piper turned slightly to her baby sister , "Could you do me a favor and go get her."

Paige nodded quickly , she couldn't wait to get where her sisters agreed they were going. Paige shut her eyes and orbed up to her older sisters bedroom.

"Paige!" Phoebe shrieked. "Excuse you , but my door was closed , and I did say that I would be done in a minute."

"Well , you have exceeded your 30 second limit. Piper told me to come get your ass." She picked up Phoebe's suitcases by her door. "So let's move it sister , we got a an orb to catch in less than 2 minutes."

"Oh shush , we'll leave when I'm ready." Phoebe attempted to fit in some more of her notepads and 'Ask Phoebe' letters into the bag.

"Woman , would you give it a break ? Gesh." Paige put the suitcase back down by the door and stomped over to Phoebe's bed , grabbing the duffle bag from Phoebe's french manicured tips. "See , this is your problem. You don't need this , or this , or this." Paige spilled out letters and scripts by the dozen.

Phoebe squeaked loudly. "Paige ! What the hell do you think your doing ? You put those letters back in that bag right now!"

Ever since Phoebe had hit pretty much stardom at the Bay Mirror , being 'Ask Phoebe' and now having her own TV show 'Tell Phoebe', she would work 24-7. She was accustomed to it , and little by little her family got used to seeing her with a cell phone attached to her ear and a coffee mug in her hand. That was Phoebe's baby , her job.

"Phoebe , no. Piper and I have been really supportive for the last 5 years. We turned our heads when you were away on holidays , or had to work instead of a family vacation , or talk cond on , your not going to answer your cell phone , answer your 'Ask Phoebe' letters , stare at your 'Tell Phoebe' scripts. Nothing , you are not aloud to work. At all. And I swear Phoebe Halliwell , if I see you even pick up a piece of paper , I will curse your ass." Paige threw the bag onto the floor. "Now lets go." Paige orbed the suitcase into the air and it disappeared. Phoebe still looked throughly stunned , so Paige grabbed her arm and simply orbed down the stairs.

Piper waited for them in the foyer. A preferably pissed off look on her most of the time rigid face. "What took you all so long? My goodness , it didn't even take the boys that long to get ready." Piper complained , helping her son's gather their own things in their arms , waiting to be orbed by their father and Aunt Paige.

"Sorry. It was just that Paige is trying to get me fired." Phoebe mumbled , grasping her suitcase tightly , holding herself back from swinging it at her little sister.

"Well , you deserved it." Paige got her own things and stood next to Phoebe and Piper , while Leo bent down next to the boys.

"Onto 12 Grimmauld place , wherever that may be." Both Paige and Leo orbed out in unison , family in tow.


End file.
